Almost Lost You
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Ichigo jadi anak pindahan! Ya, dia lalu berteman dengan Rukia dan Renji. Tapi, Rukia memendam perasaan lain pada Ichigo. Dapatkah mereka bersatu? Hmm..Liat aja! LAST CH APDET! komplit deh. very disgusting ending.. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : The First Meets

Almost Lost You

Chapter 1 : The First Meets

Hai semuanya…

Kenalin aku Ro-chan, member baru ffn. Kalo ini fic pertama Ro-chan. Jadi ma'v kalo agak jelek ya. ^^

Warning : nih fic mikir sendiri nih, gak ambil alur crita laen ato ngambil chara dari manga laen juga

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, kalo Almost Lost You © RodeoHyorimaru

Pairing : IchiRuki

"Renji, tunggu aku!" kataku pada temanku, Renji. Seorang cowok berambut merah dikuncir itu menoleh.

"Iya, iya. Rukia, kamu lambat banget sih!"

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku tinggal di kota Karakura, bersama dengan orang tuaku. Umurku 12 tahun dan bersekolah di SMP Karakura. Temanku Renji Abarai. Dia teman seumur hidupku! Ya, karena dia temanku sejak sebelum aku masuk TK! Jadi, ya masih 2 tahun-an lah.. hari ini, kami ingin melihat tetangga baru. Katanya namanya Kurosaki. Makanya, sekarang kami berlari kesana.

"Duh, Renji ini! Kita ke rumah Hinamori dulu!" kataku kasar

"Loe lupa? Hinamori hari ini liburan sama keluarganya dan keluarga Hitsugaya!" Renji menyahut tak jauh kasar

Oh, dasar! Aku selalu aja pikun gini!

Tak lama, kami tiba di rumah keluaraga Kurosaki. Mereka langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh Masaki Kurosaki dan suaminya yang bodoh, Ishin Kurosaki.

"Maaf, permisi.."kataku ketika memasuki rumah. Renji dengan sangat tidak tahu diri, nyelonong masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa.

"Hei, jangan begitu donk! Ini kan umah orang!" nasehatku pada Renji.

"Alah! Sok alim loe, Rukia!"

Huh! Kalo bukan di rumah tetangga yang 'baik hati', pasti sudah ku 'KUNYAH' ni cowok!! Kemudian , turun anak2 mereka..

"Salam kenal. Saya Yuzu Kurosaki. Ini Karin dan kakak saya itu Ichigo."

"Aku Rukia! Salam kenal!" kataku pada mereka

Yuzu, kayaknya kembaran Karin. Mereka miriplah. Sedang kakaknya, Ichigo, fungky betul! Rambutnya orange!! Tapi, ganteng juga, daripada Renji..Renji merasa kalo aku ngeliatin dia.

"Ape lo, liat2, hah!!!" kata Renji galak kayak anjing!

"Gak! Ge-er banget sih!" kataku, kemudian berbicara pada Ichigo.

"Salam kenal! Namaku Rukia Kuchiki!" kataku sambil menyalurkan tangan pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." katanya, lalu tersenyum (A/N Kya!Ichigo I loph You!-kumat-)

"Aku Renji Abarai" kata Renji. Ngikut aja loe..gak tau aku lagi pe-de-ka-te apa!?!

"Ichigo..yah, lumayan" kataku dalam hati hehehe

Kami berbincang-bincang agak lama.

"Gue suka banget main game!' kata Ichigo polos. Yuzu dan Karin Udah pergi jalan2 sekitar Karakura bareng mama mereka.

"Sama! Gue ma Rukia juga!" sahut Renji semangat, karena dia bakalan dapet temen baru buat main PS.

"Sukanya biasanya game apaan?" tanyaku, ingin tau lebiiiiiih banyak tentang cowok itu.

"Hmm..aku sih biasanya main Mario, Final Fantasy, de-el-el. Banyak deh!"

'Wah! Kalo gue neh pokoknya game fighting.." sahut Renji.

"Jadi, kita bisa main game bareng ya!" kataku, senang karena kayaknya bisa sering main sama Ichigo. (A/N aku juga seneng kale bisa main sama cowok cakep kayak Ichigo.)

"Jadi kamu mau masuk SMP Karakura?" tanyaku, berharap satu sekolah dengan Ichigo.

"Tentu. Berarti kita pasti satu sekolah kan?" dia nanya balik

"Wah, hebat! Kapan2 kita mesti main2 sepulang sekolah!" Renji makin girang. Lalu, aku mengajak Renji pulang.

"Sampai ketemu di sekolah, ya!" kata Ichigo.

"Osh!" aku dan Renji menjawab hampir bersamaan.

----------------------Keesokan harinya di sekolah-----------------------

"Ichigo! Ternyata kita sekelas!" kataku, kaget tapi girang

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu. Kebetulan yang hebat.." jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kenapa lo? Hoi, Ichigo!" sapa Renji kasar. Awas aja kalo berani kasar lagi......

"Ah, gue cuma inget temen gue waktu dulu.."jawabnya

"Mmh, kangen temen ya? Cowok ato cewek?" tanyaku. Ato jangan2 Ichigo kangen ama 'temennya' lagi..bukan temen biasa..

"Cowok. Tentu, soalnya dia temen dari SD ampe mo pindah" sahutnya, mukanya masam. Jangan sedih donk!!

"Yeee...lo tu gak boleh gitu donk! Gue tersinggung neh! Berarti lo gak nganggep gue ma Rukia temen lo, kan?" tanya Renji, ketus

"Oops, bukan gitu juga kalee! Masa cuma kangen aja gak boleh sih?" kata Ichigo membela dirinya.

"Gak apa kok Ichigo. Renji juga gak salah, tapi Ichigo juga sebenarnya gak salah sih.." kataku

"Woi, apa maksudmu, Rukia??" Renji kebingungan

"Ya, gitu itu. Aku juga bingung.." sahutku, jujur.

---------------------------------di rumah-------------------------------------

Huff! Capek banget habis sekolah..Ichigo ngapain ya? Belum-belum aku udah kangen ma dia..apa ini ya yang namanya cinta?

~~TO BE CONTINUED~~

Ma'v ya kalo crita'a masih dikiiiit

Tapi thanks buat yang udah mau baca fic'a

Buat para author semuanya

Tolong di-review donk… Itu diperlukan lohh

Ro-chan tunggu yya =)


	2. Chapter 2 : Just Say I Love You

Almost Lost You

By : RodeoHyorinmaru

Yo! Ro-chan is here!! Ma'av ya, soalnya yang chap. 1 ke publish 2 kali..karena caya ini orangnya agak gaptek dan masih baru di FFN..ma'av juga karena yang k'maren disingkat, soalnya caya ngetik di rumah temen, jadi cepet-cepetan..makacih buat yang review! Karena cape' liat m'reka smp, mending qta forward ke sma!! (er, kayaknya melenceng deh!)

Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya Tite kubo-sensei, kalo fic ge-je ini baru punya RodeoHyorinmaru

Chapter 2

Just Say I Love You

-Rukia Kuchiki-

Hari ini , hari pertamaku di SMU Karakura..kenapa aku masuk sana? Karena Ichigo masuk sana…Renji juga sih..Tapi, aku lebih peduli pada Ichigo..waktu asyik mikirin ini, ada suara cowok yang sangat fammilier buat aku..

"Rukia!! Ayo, berangkat bareng!" kata cowok itu, yang ternyata Renji,waktu aku bukain pintu. Oh, ternyata dia ga sendiri..

"Konbanwa, Rukia!" kata Ichigo

"ko..konbanwa.."balasku pelan..Ichigo keliatan..Er, sexy sekali pake baju seragam SMA..meski Cuma kemeja doank..

"ayo,"kata Hinamori yang ada di situ juga

"he-en.."jawabku , lalu berpamitan pada ayah dan ibuku

"Hati-hati, ya nak!" kata ibuku, Hisana

"Yakin ga mau bareng ayah?" Tanya ayahku, Byakuya. Biasanya aku memang bareng ayahku yang seorang direktur perusahaan kuchiki itu..

"Ga, yah! Aku bareng anak-anak aja!" kataku, lau berangkat sekolah

-----------------------------------------disekolah----------------------------------------------

"anak-anak ,saya adalah wali kelas kalian! "

Mulai deh, perkenalan membosankan..Hebatnya, aku sekelas dengan Ichigo!! Co-cweet..Perkenalan dimulai!!

"perkenalkan..saya Orihime Inoue.." Hmm, waktu liat ni anak, aku langsung liat mmh, 'piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip' (A/N aku gak tega ngetiknya..masa' ce Rukia berpikiran kayak geto)

"Saya Uryuu Ishida.." bla..bla..Eh, lucu banget nih anag! Cupu..Ehm..tapi yang mo maju bentar lagi lebih lucu..

"ehem! Saya Renji! Renji Abarai! Panggil saja Renji.."yah, terserah..males ngedengerin tuh anag..tapi semangat banget nih anag..

"Berikutnya!"

GLEK! Waduh, girilan aku neeh! Oh, God, help me!!

"Ehm, selamat siang..saya Rukia Kuchiki..hobi..main game.." _duh, gue deg-deg'an neeh..mana Ichigo ngeliatin gue!! _(A/N en yak! Caya cut, karena caya harus c'pet!!)

"saya Ichigo Kurosaki.." and yes! Itu dia yang gue tunggu-tunggu..Ichigo-chan..Ekh, Ichigo-kun..

Berikutnya, ada Toushirou Hitsugaya..cowok itu pendek banget! Kelewat pendek buat anak SMU..pertamanya nih, gue kira tuh cowok anag (A/N er anak) SMP..ada Tatsuki Arisawa..cewek ini tomboy tapi cantik koq..de-el-el

----------------------------------------jam istirahat--------------------------------------------

"Permisi, kamu Kuchiki, ya?" begitu kata seorang cewek itu ketka menyapaku..

"Er, ya..Maaf, kamu siapa?" wah, malu aku!! bego..bego

"Oh! Aku Nemu! Salam kenal!!" kata cewek itu

"Ehm, salam kenal.."kataku pelan

"Ini Rangiku!!Dan yang ini Yachiru!!"

"Oh, ya..salam kenal!" wait!kok kayak cuma gue yang anak baru??

"ayo, makan bareng!" ajak yang berambut pink, Yachiru

Yup..tentunya kami makan bareng. Tapi otakku 'hijrah' mikirin Ichigo.

"ada apa Rukia-chan??" tanya Rangiku

"aku? Oh..Er, ga! Ga ada apa-apa..."

"Oh.."sahutnya cepat, lalu meneruskan makannya.

Bel masuk bebrbunyi, kami pun masuk kelas bareng..

Ooops! Gue lupa! Di kelas, gue duduk sama Hinamori, of course..

---------------------------------sepulang sekolah--------------------------------------------

Capek abis sekolah, enaknya mandi terus bobo' deh! Ternyata, abis mandi, Renji dkk dateng! Ga tau cape apa!

"Rukia! Main yok!!" kata Renji

"Ya..ya.." aku beranjak lalu pamit ke ibuku, ayahku macih kerja..

"Bu, pergi dulu ya!!"

Ternyata, diajak nonton!! ngemeng napa!! naik s'peda motor, aku, Renji, dan Ichigo..aku tentunya dibonceng Renji! Kecewa 1000x

-------------------------------------sehabis nonton-------------------------------------------

Oke! Times to go home!!

"Er, Rukia.." tiba-tiba Ichigo ngomong

"Eh, ada apa ya?" tanyaku

"Emm, hari sabtu ada acara?"

"Ga, napa?"

"Bisa nemenin gue ga?"

"Ngapain?"

"Curigaan loe!" Renji nyeletuk. Oi, diem loe (jahat banget)

"Emm, cari buku.."

"Oke! Tapi kamu jemput aku.." kataku

"Ya! Jam 8 ya!" hei, hei! Apa ini ajakan kencan??

------------------------------------Hari sabtu, di toko buku--------------------------------

Ehm, ni ga ada bedanya ma kencan kan?? tapi, itu cuma pikiranku doank..

"Udah ketemu bukunya??"tanyaku pada Ichigo

"He-en! Ayo! Ni buku soalnya jarang, tapi entah kenapa aku dapet satu.."

"Bagus! Jadi mo pulang sekarang?"

"Em, Rukia mo nemenin aku makan?"

"Hah??"

"Kalo ga mau ga apa koq!"

"Ga! Aku mau kok!!" balasku. Yes! Makan ama Ichigo!!

-----------------------------------------di restoran---------------------------------------------

"Rukia, ada yang mau gue omongin.." tiba-tiba dia ngomong

"Apaan?" tanyaku

"Rukia..loe mau ga.."

"apa?" tanyaku..Hei! Jangan-jangan...

"Loe mau ga..Er, jadi pacar gue?"

DUARRRR!!

"AP..APA KAMU BILANG??" tanyaku, syok max!!

"Kalo..loe ga mau.."

"GA!! Gue..

"Mmmh" katanya

"Gue mau kok" kataku pelan.

Sontak, Ichigo kaget! Kau ikutan kaget (lho?) Tapi, terus mukanya jadi serious mode.

"Loe serius??"

"He-en..Ya donk! Aku suka kamu dari dulu.." kataku setengah berbisik

"Makasih..Rukia..I love you.."katanya

"me too" balasku

~~TO BE CONTINUED~~

Oke! Saatnya balas Review!!

**Buat shirayuki haruna-san Ichi kangen ma temennya..Er, Keigo Asano..**

**Buat mpin-itu-fifin-san Ichigomu? Tapi saingan ma aku ya!**

**Buat Le Mal-san Ma'av!! Goblok emang caya karena kesalahan pada penaman label saat nge-upload..trus, padahal caya dah minta Rin-chan buat nge-edit..makasih buat reviewnya..baik banget sih!**

**Buat yuinayuki-san wah!! makacih!! caya usahain buat ga nyingkat lagi!! caya usahain review cerita senpai ya!!**

**Buat itu karena kebudungan caya sendiri..ma'av ya..caya emang ga pinter bikin sinopsis..makasih!**

**Buat bakaMirai-san Makasih banyak!! caya sempetin review senpai deh (tapi ga janji)**

**Buat Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki-san Ya! Caya akan berusaha!! Makasih!!**

**Buat Orange Burst-san ya..ya! Makasih dah merhatiin ampe rinci!**

**Buat 23-san Ya, makasih! Akan caya usahakan**

oke, last, terima kasih buat c'mua yang baca!! Tolong review lagi ya!! Wassalam!!


	3. Chapter 3 : We Still Togheter

Almost Lost You

By : RodeoHyorinmaru

Ro: He..hehe..HWAHAHAHAH..uhuk-uhuk!!

Rin: Nape loe? Mulai kayak biasa donk!

Ro: Udah caya hapus fic'a!! haha! Ga ada bukti lagi kalo caya publish ampe 2 kali!!

Rin: Ya…bagus deh..Nyesel gue jadi asisten orang gila kayak loe..Untung loe bisa ngehapusnya..

Ro: Rin jahat!! Yo! Ro-chan is here! Beduwez, karena chapter kemarin maksa banget, moga chapter 3 ini ga mekso-mekso banget kayak chapter2.. Well, enjoy this fic!!

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo-sensei

**Chapter 3**

We Still Together

-Ichigo Kurosaki-

_Hoahm…segarnya hari ini!! Gue udah punya pacar!! Rukia sayang! Aduh..sejak kapan gue jadi lebay?Umh..Hari ini hari minggu..berarti.._

"Onii-chan! Udah bangun?"

Itu suara Karin. Kenapa ya? Kok rasanya dia lebih halus hari ini?

"Onii-chan!!" ulangnya sambil menggedor pintu kamarku

"Ya..sebentar!" sahutku, lalu segera berpakaian.

_-----------------------------Di Ruang Makan---------------------------------------_

"hmm..baunya enak! Ibu masak apa?" Tanya Yuzu bersemangat.

"Ibu masak natto dan bento.." kata ibu

"Bu, hari ini aku boleh keluar?" tanyaku sehalus mungkin pada ibu.

"Tentu! Memang mau kemana, Ichigo? Hmm, ibu tahu! Kamu sudah punya pacar ya?" ibu balas bertanya.

Aku cuma nyengir, disusul suara tawa Karin dan Yuzu. Hm..ada satu yang kurang! Mana ayah? Hm..gak mungkin ayah pergi pagi-pagi minggu-minggu begini! Aku kemudian terdengar suara berisik..dari gudang. Pasti ayah!

"Masaki!" itu suara ayah! Apa lagi ulah si bodoh tua bangka itu??

"Iya, sebentar!" gumam Ibu dengan panik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku yang sedang makan lagsung tersedak ketika melihat ayah masuk dengan penampilan berantakan dan dibopoh ibu.

"Ayah! Ayah kenapa?" tanya Yuzu panik.

"Oh, ayahmu, jatuh dari tangga!" jawab ibu.

Oh! Bodohnya aku mengkhawatirkan dia yang memang idiot!!

"Bu, aku boleh ga pergi??" tanyaku lagi pada ibuku.

"Ehm..ya, boleh saja! Tapi, kapan-kapan kenalkan ya!" jawab ibu sambil menggodaku. Argh!! Dan sekarang, saatnya bersiap-siap! Hmm..apa sebaiknya kau beli sesuatu dulu sebelum ke rumahnya?

"Kak, kalau mau ke rumah cewek, harus bawa kado! Apa kek, terserah!!" kata Karin yang sepertinya bias mengerti pikiranku.

"Benar juga. Makasih ya!" jawabku singkat lalu segera berangkat naik sepeda motor kesayanganku.

_Di Toko Buku_

Karena Rukia suka baca novel, aku beliin aja novel!! Hem..beli novel apa ya?? Liat-liat dulu aja deh!!

Pas lagi enak-enaknya nyari, aku liat ada cewek familiar banget..Siapa ya? Cewek itu agak pendek..rambutnya item dan kulitnya putih..Kok mirip Rukia ya? Ah! Tapi, mana mungkin! Habis, tu cewek lagi gandengan ama seorang cowok rambutnya gondrong yang necis banget. Tapi, ga ada salahnya aku samperin…

"Hei..hei! Jangan pergi dulu!" kata gadis itu sambil merangkul tangan cowok tadi..Tunggu! cewek itu..RUKIA??!

"Rukia?" tanyaku dengan suara agak pelan setelah agak dekat sama mereka.

"Hah? Ichigo!" kata gadis itu ternyata benar Rukia.

Merasa dikhianati oleh pacarku sendiri, aku lan gsung lari meninggalkan mereka.

"Ichigo! Tunggu!" sayup-sayup aku dengar agaknya Rukia ngomong gitu.

_Rukia..teganya kau.._

**TBC**

Ro: Ma'v, ampe sini aja! Sekarang balezh review!

Rin: Ya! Pertama dari **Ni-chan d'**!!Gomen dulu nih ya..Gue bingung reviewnya. Kapan-kapan aja ya kalo gue OL di warned..Tapi, makasih buat reviewnya!!

Ro: Next, ada **yuninayuki-chan**!! Ehm, akan caya perbaiki..Thanks a lot!!

Rin: Lanjoot! Ada **mss Dhyta**!! Makasih! ! Nie ta' apdet..

Ro: Keyz, berikut ada !! Lucu kali pennamenya..Caya ga pernah pacaran..jadi ga bisa romantis..Gomen and Thanks!

Rin: Last, dari !! Yey. Ga apa 2 chapter sekaligus yang penting review!-peace-..Hmm..bingung antara IchiRuki ato IchiOri? Ta' kasih solusi..Lu buat fic IchiRuki..Terus, buat fic baru lagi IchiOri..itu sih menurut gue. Makasih!

Ro: Keyz, arigatou buat yang nge-review dan baca..Reviewnya jangan lupa lagi mbak, mas, dek..

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wassalam!!-


	4. Chapter 4 : Sorry

Almost Lost You

By : Armalita Nanda R. (RodeoHyorinmaru)

Hai, lama nggak apdet ni fic ^^

Udah lama nggak apdet, malah ganti PN? How crazy I am…

Oke, here is chapter 4~

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Chapter 4 : Sorry

-Byakuya Kuchiki-

Aku jalan-jalan dengan Rukia hari ini. Rukia minta dibeliin chappy. Tentu saja, apa yang tidak untuk putriku satu-satunya ini? Aku sampai izin tidak kerja, tapi meetingku jam 3 sore tetap tidak bisa dibatalkan. Akhirnya, aku hanya menemani Rukia sampai jam 3 sore. Aku melihat sesosok pria berambut orange yang sepertinya memperhatikanku dengan Rukia.

"Rukia, apa itu Kurosaki?" tanyaku pada Rukia.

"Hah? Ichigo!" tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berlari. Rukia segera mengejarnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

---

Sesampainya dirumah, setelah meeting tentunya, Hisana menyambutku dengan muka cemas.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanyaku (A/N : mesranya~)

"Itu..Rukia," Hisana menunjuk kea rah tangga. Kamar Rukia memang dilantai 2.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanyaku, aku mulai cemas.

"Rukia..menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa," ujar Hisana.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang menghiburnya," ujarku menenangkan Hisana. Kini aku menuju kamar Rukia.

---

"Rukia," panggilku. Rukia menoleh, matanya basah. "Kamu kenapa?"

"A..aku..tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia terbata-bata

"Tidak apa, bicara saja pada ayah," ujarku.

"Itu..Ichigo.."

---

Aku keluar dari kamar Rukia. Hisana langsung menghambur ke arahku. Matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat cemas pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hisana,

"Tidak apa, Cuma masalah dengan pacarnya," jawabku. Muka Hisana pucat.

"Ti..tidak apakah, Byakuya?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum. (A/N : waa, Byakkun senyum!!)

"Ya, dia kan sudah besar. Masalahnya, dia menangis gara-gara pacarnya," ujarku.

"_Aku harus bicara pada Ichigo," _pikirku.

---

Keesokan harinya, hari minggu. Aku menelpon Ichigo dan mengajaknya ke kafe untuk berbicara empat mata. Ichigo datang tepat waktu, tentunya. Aku langsung saja mengutarakan maksudku, soal Rukia.

"Kurosaki, ini tentang Rukia," kataku. Ichigo tampak terkejut.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanyanya dengan nada cuek, tapi mukanya cemas.

"Dia..menangis. Sepertinya kau salah paham kemarin," kataku.

"Apa hubungannya?" elaknya.

"Ya, dia menangis karena kau tidak menghiraukannya. Aku ini ayahnya," jelasku, Ichigo tampak sangat terkejut.

"Ja..jadi, anda ini.." belum selesai Ichigo bicara, aku mengangguk. Ichigo Nampak malu sekali.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ikut aku? Minta maaf pada Rukia," tawarku. Ichigo mengangguk, mukanya masih merah.

---

Aku dan Ichigo masuk ke rumahku, rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Ichigo tampak sudah baikan, tapi ia kelihatan cemas. Aku masuk rumah dengan tenang.

"Byakuya, selamat datang," ujar Hisana menyambutku. Ia terkejut melihat Ichigo.

"Permisi," kata Ichigo.

"Ah, ya. Mau bertemu dengan Rukia ya?' tanya Hisana, kemudian menatapku. Aku mengangguk.

"Sebentar ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kataku pada Hisana. Aku mengajak Ichigo ke lantai 2, kamar Rukia.

---

"Uh..uh.." isak Rukia ketika aku dan Ichigo memasuki kamarnya.

"Rukia, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu," ujarku.

"Uh..siapa?" tanya Rukia sambil menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Ichigo ada disana.

"Ini aku. Aku..mau minta maaf..maaf telah membuatmu menangis," kata Ichigo, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ichi..Ichigo!!" Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo dengan air mata berlinang. Aku tersenyum . Rukia menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengangguk.

-END-

What?? Endingnya gaje, aneh, jayus, sedikit pula!!

Apa boleh buat, aku udah nggak ada ide lagi! Suntuk aku bikin fic ini~

Oke, see u all, makasih udah ripiu~

Baca aja, aku udah makash banget. Soalnya chapter ini…AH! Udah deh

-Armalita nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!!-


End file.
